Their Time Together
by Thiaf
Summary: The saniwa spends her days in meetings. By night, she and Mutsunokami return to their hotel room for enjoyable activities.
1. Chapter 1

Y'all know Mutsu's suit outfit? The one with tight dress pants, red dress shirt, and black vest? It inspired this fic.

Ch. 1, 3, and 5 are smut. Ch. 2, 4, and 6 are slice of life. I should write more about what Sen and Mutsu do beyond banging.

* * *

**Their Time Together**

**Chapter 1**

Modern beds were great for tit jobs. Mutsunokami sat on the edge of the mattress, while Sen knelt in front of him. She pressed her mounds together and moved her breasts up and down his member.

"Nice way to start the mornin', eh?" He had awoken to a hard dick and Sen combing her hair by the mirror. In a matter of minutes, she was on her knees, rubbed him off, and slipped his cock between her bosom. He swept her loose strands of hair over her shoulders; this was going to get messy soon.

The tip of his erection poked out between her breasts. The warmth of his member heated her whole chest. If only they could stay like this a little longer, but she had plans and he was going to ejaculate and his seed would pour down her breasts like a river.

Then, the alarm clock rang and they both froze. It was 8 AM; one hour before her first meeting and fifteen minutes before the other swords arrived at her hotel room. There wasn't enough time for them to finish this.

"I...am sorry." She stood up, legs wobbling. "I have to shower now."

She didn't have a second to spare. Sen retrieved her robe and went into the bathroom. When Mutsunokami heard the water running, he knew their time together this morning was over.

Though, he was still hard. He stroked himself and fantasized about how this should've ended. He would've come and his seed dripped all over her. She'd fuss about cleaning herself before seeing Time Government officials. Mutsunokami would've lie her down on the bed and licked it all off of her. Instead, he rested alone on the bed and his abdomen was covered in semen. He couldn't even stay here to linger in the afterglow; Kotegiri and Midare were going to dress Sen soon.

* * *

The tailored black pants, red dress shirt, and black vest on top fit snugly around Mutsunokami. The other swords had similar attire, though the shirts were colours that matched them: yellow for Hakata, pink for Akita, and green for Kotegiri. Midare had on a yellow strapless dress and wore pink ribbons in his hair.

In a different situation, Mutsunokami would be thrilled to wear and inspect the new clothes, but the site in front of him might make him hard around the others.

Sen walked towards the reception hall, followed by the others. She wore a red strapless dress that reached down to her knees. Her hair was braided and tied up into a bun, exposing her pale neck and shoulders. She glanced back at Mutsunokami and looked away, lest she blush. If only Mutsunokami could touch that dress and her bare legs and tell her how gorgeous she looked. Before that, though, they had a reception to attend.

Sen and her swords entered the room. Attendees from the Time Government were well attired in suits, dresses, kimono, and clerical garbs. Some stood and chatted while others were seated and enjoyed their drinks.

"Sen-chan!" Rinko, seated at a table, waved at them.

"Master, can we get food?" Akita pointed to a table filled with goodies. Rinko's Aizen and Hotarumaru were already over there, picking items onto their plates.

Sen nodded. "But Hakata and Mutsunokami, stay with me."

"Hello," Kashuu said as Sen and her companions sat at Rinko's table.

"I thought we could debrief you all about our meetings today." Rinko spread open a map of Jurakutei Citadel and its surroundings. Her pink fingernails traced the routes. Her nail polish matched her kimono, lipstick, and eyeshadow. She explained to them the distortions detected in that era. "_And_ the Time Government will be grading and counting how many enemies we slay. We must prove our efficiency, as if our previous work is not enough to speak for itself."

_Be careful about who overhears you_, Sen thought. The Time Government was watching them. Sen and Hakata had presented and justified why her citadel needed its budget raised. The officials drilled them on each expense line until they were satisfied. As more and more swords manifested, Sen needed to supply armory, horses, and other essentials for living and fighting. Rinko, on the other hand, was the heir of the Ashina clan and didn't have to worry about the same scrutiny.

"Will we get money if we get a good grade?" Hakata said.

"We do not know yet," said Sen.

Hakata pouted. They made plenty of gains today, but it was always good to have multiple sources of income.

"I heard you did well talking about budgets," Rinko said. "Could I ask you a few things? I can also show you where the best desserts are."

As tempting as it was to eat, Mutsunokami remained sitting. He and Sen were left alone for the moment.

"How was your day?" Sen asked.

"We went out for karaoke! You should've seen Kotegiri." Mutsunokami would never miss the chance to explore Tokyo. Kotegiri sung in the karaoke room, pretending he was performing on a stage. Akita and Midare posed by the Gundam statue in Shibuya while Mutsunokami took their picture. He hoped they had enough time tomorrow to go to the national museum. It had a large collection from Japan and elsewhere that he hoped to glimpse. "What did you do today?"

"Meetings." Sen's shoulders slouched as she sighed.

"You can go out with us tomorrow."

"I cannot."

Then, when would they have a moment together? She should rest when she wasn't working, yet worked when she was supposed to rest. He knew her staying at this table and not interacting with the others was a sign of how overwhelmed she was by travelling and meeting the government officials.

He was going to satisfy her tonight in a big way.

* * *

Sen lie against her bed. The mattress was so wide and the sheets were soft and fluffy; it felt like she'd sink into the bed. She spread her arms out as she closed her eyes. Tomorrow, she'd update the Time Government about progress in the Enkyou era and her battle records; she had to review her documents tomorrow morning.

"Hey, Sen-chan," Mutsunokami's voice was playful. He stood at the edge of the bed.

She opened her eyes. He smiled as he unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, exposing the cleavage of his chest.

"These clothes are really tight, huh?" He rubbed his thigh. His legs were thick and all of it was muscle. "I don't know how I'll get out of these."

When would they have this privacy and be in these garments again? She gave him the answer he needed. "You can unzip your pants."

"And what about you?" he said. "Are you goin' to take that dress off? Are you even wearin' a bra? Or, did you finally realize it's best to never wear those things?"

Sen rolled over onto her belly. Her legs dangled over the mattress. Only the skirt protected her modesty. "You can check."

"Heh, sure, Sen-chan." Mutsunokami ran a hand up the back of her thigh. Once her skirt was lifted up and her panties slid down, he squeezed her ass.

"Sorry...about the morning," she said. She wanted to finish him off somehow, but couldn't.

"We should've fucked earlier or faster," he said. "Don't worry about it. You're really busy, workin' for all of us."

All of her swords willingly risked their lives for her cause against the revisionists; the least she could do was try to make their lives a little bit easier and enjoyable by providing for them. Negotiating finances with the government officials was nerve wracking enough today. A saniwa had to appear as the competent sage that never faltered. Anything less than perfection on the front lines would make the Time Government question Sen and Rinko's capabilities. Even when they apprenticed as girls, they felt the weight of their teachers' gazes as they succeeded or failed to create armory. It never helped that Sen was always second place to Rinko. No matter how hard she tried, she was always behind.

Her contemplation ended when Mutsunokami's mouth was on her lower lips. He kissed her entrance and licked in circular motions at the skin around the orifice.

"Ah!" Sen gripped the sheets and squeezed her nether regions around nothing.

"Somethin' wrong?" He smiled as a pair of his fingers rubbed her clitoris.

"N-no," she said. "Continue."

Mutsunokami slipped his tongue a little further inside of her, sucking and tasting the tangy wetness.

If Sen was on her back, she could grip him with her legs or have a hand in his hair, but she had given him the choice to do as he liked, and it meant receiving a lot of teasing. She looked behind her and they exchanged glances as his tongue went deeper in her. He dared to stay there and pleasure her all night long. The tightness around his tongue and her flowing juices were motivation enough for him to go on. She broke their eye contact when she felt another ripple of pleasure throughout her.

Sen clutched the sheets as she climaxed. She shuddered and remained stiff as her loins pulsed with pleasure, washing heat over every part of her.

Mutsunokami remained still as Sen faded out of her orgasm. Just knowing she was panting on the bed from what he had done was fun enough.

"I'm still here, y'know?" he said. "You want somethin' more? We've fucked only one and a half times today."

"That...is not enough for either of us."

"You're right." Mutsunokami stood up and turned her over on to her back. He retrieved the bottle of lube in the bedside drawer. The grin on his lips glistened with Sen's fluids.

Those tight pants of his made his bulge visible and wanting for sex. His erection was at its full length when he took it out. He stroked his member as he poured lube onto it. He made sure the excess liquid dripped off his cock and onto her thighs and belly. Each droplet was warm against her skin. Mutsunokami was really going to fuck her again and again.

"Ready?" The tip of his cock pressed against her entrance.

"Put it in, Mu-chan." She gasped as his member entered her. Her flesh, already pleasured, easily accepted that big dick inside of her.

He set her heels on his shoulders and he leaned forward. Her legs felt the smoothness of his clothes and those firm muscles hidden underneath. His member was so deep inside of her, she couldn't help but squeeze it with her flesh.

"If you keep doin' that, I'm goin' to come now," he chuckled lightly. "Is that what you want, Sen-chan? You want to finish fast?"

His collarbone and a part of his chest was bared to her. If only she could see his abs, like she had in the morning. She had a wonderful view of his cock between her breasts and she was at eye level with those abs flexing from her movements. This outfit covered up too much of him, yet left little to the imagination. She tightened around his cock again, resulting in a sharp gasp from him.

"You're really cheeky tonight. Is dealin' with the Time Government that tough?" He started with shallow thrusts and wrapped his hands around her legs, keeping them in place.

She massaged her clitoris as he continued to stir his cock inside of her. His thrusts grew faster. The slaps against their hips grew louder as Mutsunokami felt the pleasure build and knot inside him, getting closer to the end.

Sen had already come, yet Mutsunokami continued to fuck her and please her 'til the end of time. All she had to do was remember what he had already done to her, what he was doing to her right now, and see his lustful amber eyes staring down at her, waiting to see her undone again. Her orgasm came in a succession of contractions, less intense than her previous climax, but she still trembled and arched her back once that wave of pleasure washed over her.

Mutsunokami released her legs and bent downward, burying his face in her bosom. She embraced him as his seed spilled inside of her. They were both a mess of exhaustion, desire, and satisfaction. Even now, the aftermath of all that sex seeped out of her most intimate part.

Mutsunokami nuzzled himself between her breasts as his breathing steadied. The dress was silky against his face. He looked so innocent resting like this, despite their activities a moment ago.

"Will you fall asleep here, Mu-chan?" She brushed off some of the hair clinging to his forehead.

"Mm." His eyes remained closed and he rubbed his face against her bosom; it was always so soft. It would be nice if he could stay like this, but he knew better. He rolled off of her and lie beside her. "Wish I could sleep on your tits."

The way he kept his crass mouth running always fueled the both of them. Maybe he picked up the perverse side of her when he manifested into a human.

"Can we do it again?" She turned onto her side and pressed her palm on his dress shirt. She blushed and couldn't look him in the eye.

Mutsunokami envied her body; she could come and hop right into the next round of sex. His body, however, needed a little more time to recover.

"We can keep goin', Sen-chan, but you'll have to do most of the work..." His small smile was his apology and an offering of sympathy.

"You do not have to be sorry." Sen had to be careful and not offend anyone from the government, lest animosity be directed at her and funding be denied. In this hotel suite with Mutsunokami, the least they could have was the choice to speak and act as they liked.

Sen shifted on top of him and they kissed. His hands wandered up and down her, but he otherwise remained lax. His tailored clothes clung to his damp skin, hiding away what Sen wanted to see the most.

She stroked his cock with additional lube. His half-hard member started thickening again because of her slicked fingers pumping him; it was soaked in so much fluids. She settled on top of him, ready to take him.

"You don't want to get this dirty, right?" Mutsunokami lifted her skirt up.

"You just want a good view."

Mutsunokami chuckled. They knew each other too well, had been in love with each other for so long.

She mounted him, putting his member in her. It glided so effortlessly inside of her. Mutsunokami tensed and gripped her thigh more tightly than expected.

"I-is this too soon, Mu-chan?"

"Uh, it's just..." He grinned with mirth. "You're super wet with everythin'. You're goin' to gush like a fountain soon."

A single scoff escaped her lips. Since he was fine, she started riding him up and down slowly. She pressed her hands at the bottom of his vest to steady herself. His hard abs were underneath, but she couldn't view the firm mounds she admired. She was going to get access to his muscles, expensive clothes be damned. She stopped her riding and unbuttoned the vest.

"What's goin' on?" he said.

"I want to see more of you." She spread the vest open.

Mutsunokami, at the citadel, always overexposed himself. It was so easy for him to pull his robe a part and flash his chest at her when they crossed paths on the engawa. Or, he touched her backside for a moment, as if she was unaware of his desire for her. He dared her to pull him into a nearby room and take him. But here, during these damned meetings with the Time Government, she barely got a hint of enjoyment outside of this room. She wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

She gripped his shirt and rode him faster, harder.

"I see how it is." Mutsunokami, despite how tired he was, put his hands on her hips and thrust up. They tried to outpace the other, refusing to be outdone by their lover. Their skin smacked against one another. They gasped and moaned at the love they made, uninhibited. He was panting, sweaty, and looked up at her with lust and wonder.

His red shirt was tight against his form. Sen couldn't spare a second to properly unbutton that top, not when they were like this. She grabbed each side of the shirt and tore it open. Each button snapped at her force. His sculpted abs were revealed. He still wore the bandages underneath it all. She felt that fine physique up and down and rode that cock inside of her.

When he came, his body shook and tensed under her. He was openmouthed as he felt one last orgasm tonight. Sen was really trying to milk every little drop out of him. This was what he wanted for so long; to know Sen at her most greedy and dominating form.

He panted for a minute, speechless for once. After his breathing became normal, Sen finally asked him. "W-was I too forceful? One of your shirt buttons are loose."

Her hands covered her mouth. Her dress obscured all the activities they had done between her legs, but she felt the fluids trickling down her skin. She looked rather shy, despite everything they had done.

"You should rip my clothes off more often." All his parts were so warm. He was too relaxed to move.

"...we have to wash these clothes," she said. "Kotegiri will try to mend the shirt button."

"Right, right." No one was going to burst into the suite and catch them. He yawned. "Sen-chan, I'm goin' to sleep soon. You shouldn't fuss about everythin'."

Perhaps tomorrow, he could do something to relax her.

* * *

There's a Gundam statue in Shibuya. I want to believe it'll still be there in the 23rd century.

I went to Tokyo National Museum last year. They had an impressive collection. Plan ahead; going through its buildings is a full day event. I saw swords forged from the Rai, Muramasa, and other schools, but none of them were in the game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Time Together**

**Chapter 2**

Sen needed a dozen onigiri and had thirty minutes to complete her mission. She waited for the crosswalk to change signs.

Mutsunokami stared up at the skyscrapers around them. Rectangular signs and advertisements flashed above them, hoping to be noticed. Two days ago, he sat in a bullet train for the first time ever for this trip. He watched as the country zipped past him through the window: he saw mists and mountains, cities, towns, villages, and fields, but didn't have enough time to take in the details.

The crossing light switched to green and people started moving. Sen walked as Mutsunokami followed behind her; he was trying to read the crepe menu of an outdoor cafe. The convenience store doors slid open as they entered.

"Welcome," several store clerks said.

Sen picked up a basket and headed to the refrigerated section. She picked twelve onigiri off the shelves. As the cold drinks section was nearby, she added six vegetable juice boxes into her basket; her swords needed balanced nutrition for breakfast. They could figure out what else they wanted to drink or eat when they were on their outings.

Sen turned around. Mutsunokami wasn't in the aisle. Where was he?

Mutsunokami was in another section, staring at all the varieties of candy: chocolates with different flavours, sweets wrapped in every colour. Animal and cartoon prints danced on the packaging, tempting him to buy them all. Usually, on Friday nights, he and Sen spent hours trying out different snacks he bought and watching something on her laptop. Those moments always taught him something new about the world. He could surprise her by purchasing something in this store and sharing it with her next week.

"What are you looking at?" Sen walked up to him.

"This store's got way more stuff than the marketplace at home! Don't you want to try one of everythin'?" He touched one of the packages and it crinkled. If only he could open and sample the candy now. How did humans manage to do a hundred different things with their sweets?

"If you want something, get it now." Sen didn't have time to spare.

"Right, right." Mutsunokami didn't want anything if Sen was this preoccupied. They headed to the cash register.

They returned to the hotel lobby and met with the other swords.

"Each of you can have two onigiri and one drink." Sen gave her shopping bags to Mutsunokami. "Enjoy your day, everyone."

As she walked away, Akita and Hakata mentioned which onigiri filling was their favourite. Today, they were going to Tokyo National Museum and she would be in hours long meetings again. Sen had visited that museum once and enjoyed viewing the artifacts and reading the placards with historical details. It would be nice if she could spend more time with them all, but she was busy and couldn't splurge like Rinko and take them to an okonomiyaki house.

Perhaps, she could try to have breakfast with them another day.

* * *

Convenience stores offer several onigiri flavours. My favourites were the egg and teriyaki beef. You have to unwrap the food in a specific way.

I tried Kagome juice. When you're on the move, boxed vegetable juice is a good way to get those greens in your system.

I had a cheesecake crepe from Cafe Crepe Laforet when I was in Harajuku. It was good...


	3. Chapter 3

Once I imagined Mutsu washing himself, I had to write this.

* * *

**Their Time Together**

**Chapter 3**

"Sen-chan, where are you?" Mutsunokami stepped into the suite.

"In the washroom." She was resting in the tub. After another day of meetings, she bound her hair up and relaxed in the warm water.

"Can I join you?" Mutsunokami leaned towards her at the bathroom's entrance and pointed at himself. His eyes were bright with hope. Bathing together always resulted in fun activities.

"Wash before dipping with me." Sen pointed to the detachable shower head and stool a few feet away from her.

"Got it!" When he returned, he was naked. He sat on the stool and started showering. Droplets rolled down his chest and abs and steamed along his defined thighs and calves. All his scars, big and small, were visible. She never asked him how he got them; it must have happened when he was with Sakamoto Ryoma.

"How was your day?" He picked up a bar and rubbed a layer of soap all over his skin.

"...oh, I...presented on my battle records." The air was heavy with steam.

"A perfect performance, right?" They had no casualties or failed missions. Mutsunokami lathered his legs. His hands moved up in circles, spreading the soap. When his palms reached his cock, he grinned at her. "Your nipples are hard even though you're in hot water?"

Sen put a hand over her breasts and sunk neck deep into the water. How did he notice her body's reaction first?

"You can keep watchin'. This is what we all do at the citadel's onsen. Tonbokiri scrubs his front with a sponge and Otegine rubs his back."

_Why would you say something like that_? Sen pictured the two yari touching each other, naked, and dripping with water and soap as they spoke to each other, as if a nude Tonbokiri was uneventful. Whenever they were in the repair room, Sen reminded herself to heal, rather than ogle at Tonbokiri's thick arms.

"What're you thinkin' about, Sen-chan?" Mutsunokami stood up. Some of the bubbles clung to his tanned skin.

"N-nothing."

"Liar," he laughed lightly. It was fun to tease her, regardless. "Back in the day, everybody bathed together."

Mutsunokami held the shower head over him. The foam flowed off of him and onto the floor. He rubbed his arms, chest, abs, and thighs to ensure all the soap was gone. The warm water streaming about eased his body after all the sightseeing he did.

"Gotta make sure this is ready." He wrapped his hand around his flaccid cock and gently stroked it. When his member was hard, the water dripped down his erection and balls. He was ready for her, she was ready for him.

"Come here, Mu-chan." He spoiled her too much, showing off his physique and telling tales about the citadel's onsen.

He took one step towards her. She wrapped her hand around his cock; her grasp was all heat around his erection. Feeling her pump him made his flesh grow tighter.

"You're good at this, y'know?"

Sen didn't use any technique; her grip was soft on his member. She thought they couldn't be as lustful as they were last night, copulating all those times and tearing his shirt open. Many impulses had overcome her yesterday.

"You think my dick'll taste different?" he said.

Sen wanted to know the answer too. She licked the underside of his shaft and pressed her tongue against the skin. The tip of her tongue flicked up along his cock, tracing some of the veins; the usual saltiness was gone and the musty smell faint. Though, taking him like this wasn't enough for them. She left a light kiss on the head of his erection.

"Come join me, Mu-chan."

He settled beside her in the tub and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Thought you were goin' to suck me off," he chuckled. "It's okay if you've got other ideas."

Sen sat at the edge of the tub, legs spread a part, while Mutsunokami knelt in the water and he ate her out. His shoulder blades were defined under his back muscles, his hair clung to the back of his neck, and his ass was partially submerged, but she could still see the round, defined bottom. Mutsunokami was the one squeezing her behind, but he also had impressive assets too.

The water lightened the usual pressure on his knees in this position; he could lap her up that much longer. He pretended the water streaming down her thighs was coming out from between her legs. Though, he knew exactly what her fluids were like; hers was thicker. Her wetness grew as his tongue licked her inside and out. He circled her clitoris with varied pressure. The heat of this bath and his flesh made her twitch at his touches. Mutsunokami nibbled on her inner thigh, feeling that thin skin between his teeth.

"Aha!" Sen felt a tickle there. She set her hands on the side of his face to make him look upwards. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to know if you're ready." He could lift her up by the hips and fuck her right now. Though, this was an opportune moment. How many times had they been intimate with her hair tied up and back exposed? "Can you turn over?"

Sen turned around and set her knees at the bottom of the tub. She rested her palms on the wall tiles.

"Heh, I'm the luckiest guy ever," Mutsunokami put his hands on her hips and slowly pushed his cock inside her.

A heat greater than their bath emerged within her as his member entered her. She rested her forehead against the wall as she shuddered.

"You okay?"

"Yes...continue." The worst that could happen was them losing their momentum.

"This is why I like you so much." He started with shallow thrusts. The water sloshed at their movements. The slapping against their hips was louder than usual. "You're always up for fuckin'."

Mutsunokami placed his hands on her hips and submerged her waist under the water, all the while moving his erection back and forth. The water's heat at every movement embraced them. A few seconds after, he lifted her hips up. He finally settled with pushing her waist into the bathwater again and speeding up his strokes.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I found out somethin' new: it's easier when we're underwater." Everything felt lighter; it was less effort to fuck her. Her back was bare, uncovered by her long hair. She was unmarked by the war she led. That skin he grinded against was so soft, it was always such a sweet feeling to be this close to her.

Sen couldn't ask him what he was on about. She moaned softly as Mutsunokami's fingers rubbed at her clitoris. His digits motioned in circles on her nub. All this heat they were making and the steam she breathed undid her.

"Ah, Mu-chan!" Her orgasm arrived and her loins pulsed around his cock. Her whole body stiffened as her pleasure traveled throughout her. That warmth flashing throughout her would never tire; this was what they reaped after all their attention paid to each other.

Mutsunokami kept a hold on her hips as she tightened around his member. He sucked in his breath as she clenched around his erection in quick succession.

"Heh, when you look as sexy as this, I can't help myself." He withdrew his member out of her and stroked himself. Her clear come covered his hand and erection in a slick coat. "Look behind you, Sen-chan."

She turned her head around. Mutsunokami ejaculated over her back. Those warm white droplets sprayed onto her, painting her backside and ass with streams of semen. It flowed down her and dripped into the tub. How did he have so much seed after what they had done yesterday? Sen thought she milked him dry when they had sex twice in a night.

Mutsunokami lie his defined form against her. He part panted and laughed against her ear. His half-hard cock stuck to the back of her thigh.

She'd take him in her arms now to ward away his exhaustion, if she could. Sen waited as the water settled underneath them and her lover recovered. Once his breathing settled, he started groping her breasts and kissing her neck; he was back to normal.

Mutsunokami set himself upright and let out a snort. Semen was on his abs. They had a matching print of ejaculate on each other.

"I should come on your back more often. I can use my fingers to draw stuff on you."

"Do that when we return home." She and Mutsunokami needed their rest and time to cuddle.

After they cleaned themselves and put on night robes, they lie on the bed together.

"You know about the Teradaya Incident? Ryoma survived because of his wife." Mutsunokami was on his side, facing her. He pushed a few strands of hair off her cheeks. Visiting Tokyo National Museum today made him nostalgic. He saw vases, folding screens, all kinds of treasures and artifacts from bygone eras; it felt like he was time travelling without worrying about the revisionists.

"Narasaki Ryo was bathing and overheard assassins plotting. She warned Sakamoto and he fled." Sen had read Ryoma's various letters; his bond with his wife was clear.

"O-Ryo was brave." He nuzzled his face against her. When he first manifested and saw Sen, it wasn't love at first sight. She was preoccupied with fielding an army against the revisionists. He took in all the new sensations; he could smell the burning coals in the smithery and touched a soft sakura petal for the first time ever. It had been centuries since he had a master and she granted him the ability to experience the world as humans did. He only felt fondness for the woman who gave him such a great opportunity.

* * *

Mutsu knows the body type Sen likes. He's down with Tonbo/Sen, but she'll never be brave enough.

Traditionally, bathing in onsen wasn't gender segregated until the mid-1800s.

Ryo's bravery was recounted in Ryoma's letters. One of her sisters was sold into a brothel against her will. Ryo traveled down to Osaka, fought the men who sold her sister, and rescued her. Read the full account in Marius Jansen's 'Sakamoto Ryoma and the Meiji Restoration' starting on p. 225.


	4. Chapter 4

**Their Time Together**

**Chapter 4**

"Your food is here." The server placed the plates on the table.

"Yay!" Akita raised his hands up as their breakfast was set down.

Hakata boasted about how, because of their budget increase, they could afford any item on the hotel menu now, while Midare and Kotegiri conversed about fashion.

Mutsunokami's cheesecake crepe was sprinkled with white frosting on top, jam circled the pastry, and sliced strawberries decked the plate. This was his first time trying this; he couldn't help but salivate a little. This looked better than anything he'd seen on a food blog!

"Itadakimasu!" Mutsunokami sliced off a part of the crepe and bit into it. Creamy fruitiness seeped onto his tongue. He didn't want to continue chewing, lest the sweetness disappear. Foreign foods had so much variety! Would he ever taste all of the culinary styles out there?

Sen, seated across from him, ate plain rice and soup. She didn't have to pick something inexpensive, but she did; saving every scrap of yen was worth it.

Mutsunokami pouted. She could at least try to indulge herself from time to time. When the other swords weren't watching, he tossed a small crepe sampling into her rice bowl. The little pastry leaked a droplet of jam onto her dish.

Sen glanced up at Mutsunokami. He looked away, pretending nothing had happened.

If Mutsunokami was offering this to her, she'd accept it. It was sweet and the strawberry juice drizzled down her tongue as she bit into it. The cream cheese was so smooth and buttery as it melted in her mouth.

The last time Sen had a crepe was when she was apprenticing to be a sage. She and Rinko, on the weekend, sometimes explored Kyoto's historic landmarks and shrines and bought treats from street vendors. Sen and her mother attempted to make them once, but the pancakes were either thick or burnt. She didn't need to be reminded of her simple past, but nonetheless appreciated it during these busy times. If only she could thank Mutsunokami now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Their Time Together**

**Chapter 5**

The red corset pushed Sen's breasts together, making their shape and size pronounced. She lay on the bed as Mutsunokami licked and kissed the generous cleavage. He had been at this for several minutes now. He'd continue this attention for an hour with vigour. She should've expected this enthusiasm at new lingerie. Nevertheless, there was so much more they were going to do tonight.

"I've never seen anythin' like this." He ran his fingers over the stitched flower pattern on the front of the corset.

"This design was inspired by the West." She ordered the clothing online, wanting to conclude this trip in a memorable way. "Traditional corsets shaped and shrank waists, but that practice ended centuries ago."

This corset was harmless; it had been transformed into something pleasurable.

"Your tits look bigger." He nuzzled his face between her cleavage. Her breasts enveloped his whole face; he was right in the heat of the bustiest woman ever.

She only saw his hair above her bosom, but she felt his lips curl into a smile. Plenty of past encounters just involved Mutsunokami playing with and sucking her breasts. It usually ended with a load of come all over her chest and neck.

Mutsunokami retrieved the lube from the drawer. He poured the liquid onto his hand.

"Where should I make you wet? Your ass, your tits? They both look good after some touchin'." Or, he could rub his chest or cock to tease her. Watching her reaction, eyes and mouth growing with lust, was just as enjoyable. His slick fingers motioned back and forth on one of her inner thighs. Sometimes, he pressed a finger between her lower lips and rubbed up and down, teasing her clitoris.

"Keep doing that, Mu-chan," Sen said. Every little touch of his sent a tickle up her spine.

"Is that all you want to do? Don't you want some cock? That's unlike you, Sen-chan," he chuckled.

"I..." She walked straight into his trap. "Want you...in me."

"Now, you're soundin' like yourself." Her intimacy and thigh gleamed with wetness, like a lot of come had splashed out of her after a great amount of sex. He pointed at her legs. "When was the last time we did it there?"

"That night after we had yokan; the moon was round and bright." She had been on all fours and faced the gardens outside her bedroom, while Mutsunokami rutted between her legs and smacked her rear.

"That was too long ago." He pulled his pants down and poured the lube down his thick erection.

Sen assisted by wrapping a hand around his member and stroked the fluid over the tip and shaft. She caressed his balls; they were already firm without her assistance. This excursion to Tokyo had taxed them both in different ways, but the meetings were done and they had this last night together in this hotel suite to enjoy themselves.

"You want cock all the time, don't you? It'd be easier if we had another man in here to satisfy you." They were going to have a threesome, eventually. Mutsunokami just wasn't sure who to approach at the citadel.

"We can discuss that later." Sen turned over onto her side. The corset's black crisscross lacing on her back was exposed. "Will you join me?"

Mutsunokami settled beside her and spooned her. He pressed his face against the back of her head. As much as he appreciated her exposed neck these past two days, her unbound hair was smooth and soft. Her tresses always managed to smell of citrus.

He slipped his cock between her thighs. Mutsunokami slowly started thrusting back and forth against her entrance. No matter where he moved, she knew where the head of his erection was; it was bigger than the rest of his member. His arms wrapped around her waist. One hand groped a breast, while the other one massaged her clitoris. He wanted all of her parts. Even after all these years as lovers, they never tired of their partner.

The way he worked on her clitoris sent vibrations of heat throughout her. She squeezed her legs together when a shock of pleasure ran through her.

Mutsunokami gasped at the tightness on his cock; her thighs were strong in these intimate moments. She could constrict him every time she had a surge of ecstasy.

"Are you okay?" Sen felt his quick breathing on her neck.

"You're amazin' at this, you know?" he panted and smiled. "When you press your legs like that, it's goin' to make me come soon."

"...is that a bad thing?" She pressed a palm over the hand that groped her chest.

Mutsunokami just wanted to make sure she had her fun before he finished. He slipped his member out of her thighs and rubbed circles on her clitoris. She breathed in sharply as she felt another wave of heat come from her core. She placed her hand between her legs and joined in touching herself. Their digits, entwined and slicked, pleasured her. Squelches filled the suite's silence. Their fingers were quick, slow, vigorous at all times; she couldn't tell who was on her nub when her climax arrived. Sen trembled as Mutsunokami embraced her from behind, holding her as she rode her orgasm out.

She panted and rested on her back as Mutsunokami stood by the mattress. His cock still ached, remembering how tight her legs gripped him moments ago.

"You're goin' to get messy soon." He stroked his member.

Sen nodded. They couldn't waste this opportunity when they had an open window to her breasts. She tugged the corset lower, revealing just the tip of her nipples.

He loved that they were of like-minded interests. He'd end this trip the way he wanted to begin it the very first morning they were in this room. He moaned in satisfaction as his seed squirted out. The droplets landed on her chest and streaked down her cleavage and neck. Some of the come pooled around her collarbone. The corset gleamed with semen; the fabric didn't soak it up at all.

His hands were planted on the mattress as he leaned forward, catching his breath.

Her chest tinged with warmth, despite the exposure; this was the result of Mutsunokami's pleasure.

"Should I clean you up?" His amber eyes were filled with mischief.

They had done this routine so many times, he knew just what they wanted. Mutsunokami's tongue lapped up the white seed off her breasts and took his time, savouring the saltiness on her skin. He kissed her nipple and sucked at it. His tongue circled around the tip before he latched off her. Some of the ends of his hair was dipped in semen.

"I want to see if anythin' got in here." He tugged at the corset.

She pulled the garment down, breasts fully exposed. A smear of semen was between her mounds.

"Heh, I knew there was some in there," he said. His tongue wet his lips. She wiped the substance on her hand. Mutsunokami clasped her wrist and brought the stained hand up to his mouth. He sucked on her fingers, bobbing his head up and down. His tongue swirled around each of her digits, eager to suck her. A mix of his saliva and ejaculate leaked down her palm.

"I think I did a decent job at cleanin' up." He released her hand. When they first became lovers, she was uncertain about asking him to lick come off her; she feared her perversions were too much for him, but he obliged her without hesitation, as he wanted to taste the aftermath of all their sex. Repressing desires held back so much opportunities.

Sen fidgeted with her hands. She debated whether or not to say what she was thinking.

"What is it?" Mutsunokami settled down beside her on the bed. He let out a great yawn and stretched his limbs.

"I liked it when we..." She turned away, face reddening. "Touched me down there."

"Did you?" Mutsunokami laughed, shaking the mattress. He'd try to remember to do that more often, then. For now, he was content to just be in the same suite with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Their Time Together**

**Chapter 6**

"Look at the train zip by!" Mutsunokami recorded his surroundings in the station on Sen's phone. "Ours is faster, though."

Their bullet train was going to arrive in a few minutes. Once they returned to the citadel, Sen would review the allocation of her new budget and take a well-deserved nap.

"Yoshiyuki-san, take pictures of us," Midare said. He, Akita, Hakata, and Kotegiri stood near the platform's edge, ready to pose for a group photo.

"Give me a sec to switch to the camera," said Mutsunokami. "Master, do you want to join them?"

Me? Throughout this trip, her swords had enjoyed the city while she stayed in the hotel. This station was abuzz with the chirping bird on the intercom and suited salary earners walking about. She may have pursued a career and lived a normal life in Tokyo, if she hadn't been born to her mother.

"Please, Master!" Akita waved to her.

She had given life to her swords and her life was meant to be with them. It would be nice to capture this moment of them all together. Sen stood beside Kotegiri as Mutsunokami snapped pictures. Soon after, the bullet train stopped just behind them. It was time to head back home.

* * *

Large train stations have multiple tracks on each side. I took the bullet train (AKA the Shinkansen). The reliability and efficiency of Japan's transit system was too good. Get the Japan Rail Pass if you plan to travel throughout the country.

There's a recorded bird chirping in the stations. It's supposed to guide visually impaired passengers.


End file.
